Pokemon Vore (Ninetails)
by Clear-blood
Summary: I wrote it for fun. Any recommendations for it; Private message me. Feel free to leave a review, but don't spam me.


*My boredom knows no bounds. First it's Kid Icarus, then it's pokemon. I gotta work on the Cat and Mouse story though. Sorry for not updating it that much*

There Nina laid down in the green, plenty field of grass. She was a prestigious, prideful, and powerful ninetails that just evolved after a rough battle with a gym leader. Her golden white fur glistened in the sun and she listened out to the wind. Her trainer was out in the field doing some exploring and left her to watch over his new pokemon. A ratata.

Nina didn't know why her trainer bothered to capture such a weak thing. The ratata, Dan, was a courageous and spunky thing. Nina found his eagerness adorable, even though she could burn him without even trying. He looked aboslutely adorable playing in the grass with the other pokemon; a wooper. Nina smiled and tried to sleep; though the sound of grass ruffling in her ears kept her awake. Much to her dismay.

Donny ran out from the grass yelling.

"Can't catch me!" He yelled as he ran on all fours, although he didn't see nina ginormous body in front of him and smacked right into her. Nina felt like she'd been hit with a tennis ball and looked down at Donny. She wasn't angry, but more of annoyed. A little famished as well.

"Donny…"Nina muttered looking at him discontent. The little ratata backed away nervously at her fierce gaze. He started to sweat.

"Sorry, Ms. Nina! We're playing a game." Donny replied apologizing. His ears perked up at the sound of ruffling bushes.

 _Ms? I'm not that old. I just evolved_. Nina thought. She looked at donny who seemed out of breathe.

"Just be careful." Nina replied as her tails glistened gently in the sun. Donny nodded but jumped at words that weren't so far off.

"I'm going to catch you!" A voice called out. Nina recognized that voice. It was wolly the wooper. Wolly was a little absent minded as well. Nina didn't mind. He was a kind soul. Sweet little thing.

"Oh no! He's going to find me." Donny said, as he breathed faster and faster. Nina lifted an eyebrow. Now she was curious.

"What game are you playing? Tag?" Nina asked inquisitively. Her stomach growled beneath her fur. Maybe her trainer had some berries or rare candies to give out later.

"Hide and Seek!' Donny said as his eyes simingly twinkled like stars.

"Really now?" Nina asked. She smiled slyly. Perhaps she'd get to eat after all.

"Ms. Nina; where should I hide? He's going to catch me." Donny asked as he looked from side to side. Nina laughed in a sultry voice and stared deeply into his eyes. Donny's eyes swirled back and forth and he was put under a daze.

 _Confusion. I knew I kept this trick for a reason._ Nina thought.

"Come in here!" Nina opened her mouth wide and rolled her long pink tongue out. Donny began to walk towards her. He seemed a little hesistant at first, but then followed through. He walked further and further, stepping on her tongue. Nina tasted him, noticing the slight hint of prime rib, and brisket.

 _He's better than taurus meat_ , She thought. She wrapped her tongue around him and closed her mouth; embelishing him in darkness. She'd wanted to chew, but figured that be too cruel for a little rat such as him. She swirled him in her mouth, against his gums. Her tastebuds were budding like a rose, sending shivers of delight down her spine.

"Donny?" She heard a voice call out. Wolly was close by.

 _Shit_. She thought as she quickly swallowed the tiny, meaty morsel of food. He went down easily. A little big at first, but a few gulps sent him down easy. The pressure in her throat slowly dissapeared and she felt him slip into her stomach.

"Found you!" Wally jumped out from the bush with a smile. He looked around confused before asking nina a question.

"Have you seen Donny?" Wolly asked. Nina took a few breaths before replying.

"I have no *urp* idea; my dear wolly." Nina replied. She hoped that wolly would take the bait. Woopers were known to be slower than your average pokemon.

"Well, if you see him; tell him hide and seek is over. Our trainers coming back." Wally replied before turning around and walking away. Nina giggled under her breath.

"Sure thing.."She replied before a devious thought came to her mind, "Wally dear; I think I may have a clue about where he is."

" **Would you care to find out?"** Nina opened her mouth. It's two for the price of one.


End file.
